


【轰出】谎言之心（04）

by Marionettemirrordeku



Category: mha
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionettemirrordeku/pseuds/Marionettemirrordeku
Summary: 没肉，只是有敏感语句





	【轰出】谎言之心（04）

**Author's Note:**

> 没肉，只是有敏感语句

▼

刺目的灯光照射在舞台上，舞台上有一个巨大的黑色鸟笼，鸟笼中放着一个斜面朝向观众席的圆形床铺，床铺上有着一名带着恰当好处的肌理，皮肤白皙的绿发少年，白色的灯光叫少年整个裹住，毫无隐私的展现在台下众人眼中。

“这是我们刚刚收到的新货，也是压轴货物，完全可以保证是未开苞的。”

台上又出现一束光，打在了穿着黑色西装礼服的主持人身上。

“你们看看这富有肉感的脸蛋，均匀的雀斑点缀在上头完全不显得累赘，而是点睛之笔。”

“咔嚓”的落锁声响起，主持人走进笼子，来到少年身边，手背抵着下巴将那潮红的脸蛋抬起，瞬间背后的大显示屏亮起，将少年的脸孔清晰的映射在上头。

台下陆续的响起了惊叹声。

少年的长相可爱漂亮是有，虽说不上上等，但那潮红的脸蛋和充满水雾的绿色大眼睛像是磁铁般吸引着所有人的目光，就连主持人都不自觉的吞了口口水。

主持人的手移动到了少年被勒的有些鼓起的胸前。

“你们看看这乳头，是少有的粉红色，而且他的身体有着恰到好处的肌肉，这样会让皮肤更加紧绷有弹性，抚摸起来手感更好！”

主持人抚摸着带着些许纹理的腹部，还恶意的在侧腰掐了一把，一道红痕立马浮现出来。

“而且这皮肤十分容易留下痕迹，是喜欢留下痕迹人的福音，再来看看这里。”

“哗哗”的锁链声响起，主持人抬起了少年被扣住的左腿，又有一人进了笼子，将少年脚踝也被扣住的右腿高高抬起，两人向着反方向高抬，屏幕上的镜头也转移到了少年的私处。

少年毛发稀少，明显没有用过的肉茎半勃起，被大大撑开后穴被按摩棒搅动的水光一片，就这样，这极其隐私的地方就被暴露在了观众的眼中。

“如你们所见，前面没有用过，后面的按摩棒是为了等等竞拍成功者可以马上享用而准备的！”

全部介绍完后，笼子又一次被锁住，主持人站在笼外，左手拿着话筒，右手高高抬起。

“现在竞拍开启，起拍价5000万！”

在高抬的手快速放下的那一刻，底下观众席马上响起此起彼伏的叫价声。

但这些声音对于绿谷来说都只是嘈杂的噪音，他的大脑无法运转，身体只能凭着本能无力的扭动着，汗水顺着泛红的肌肤滑落让下方的叫价声更加的激烈。

“9000万！”

“叫价到九千万了！九千万了！九千万一次！”

“一亿！”

一个四五十岁的声音响起，四周因为这个价格而瞬间安静。

“一亿了！这是今晚的最高价格！一亿一次！一亿两次！一亿三…”

正当主持人手中的小锤子要敲下第三次的时候，一个身影右手抵着舞台边缘的台面，身体一翻跳上了舞台。

“一亿两千万！”

冰冷的声音响起，只见一名头发红白对半，左眼四周有着烫伤的男子走到黑色鸟笼门口，将手中的铁箱子打开，数不清的纸币撒在了地上。

“用现金支付！”

这个人便是轰焦冻。

场下看到台上的人一片哗然，台下不是混迹于商业圈，就是混迹于政圈，会有多少人会没见过轰焦冻这个人，没听过轰焦冻这个名字——这个在接手了轰家企业的年轻人，继轰炎司之后又是一名手段高明的商业新秀。

此时的轰焦冻双手环胸冷漠的看着台上出现出现的清点散落在地上纸币金额的工作人员。

主持人一脸冷汗的指使幕后人员将舞台上暗红的幕布拉起，并将轰焦冻和绿谷出久转移至后台。

等了许久，在数名工作人员终于清点完毕数无误时，轰焦冻已经先一步借过钥匙将笼子，以及手铐脚铐解开，并将那已经汗津津的绿发少年抱在怀里大步迈向电梯，在工作人员的带领下去往为他们准备的套房。

轰感受着怀里少年体温的炙热，一抱起，那湿漉漉的身躯立马紧紧的靠着体温偏低的他，腰肢小幅度的扭动着，似乎只有这样才能让他更加舒服。

脸上面无表情，轰的内心却很是焦急，他担心这样高的温度会将少年融化，但他不能表现出来。

作为商业界备受瞩目的新起之秀，他不能表现出对任何人有着强烈的关怀与喜爱，否则那人将会成为敌对方的攻击对象，如若遇到不择手段之人，这他想都不敢想，却还是要在心里做着计划。

环抱少年的手微微收紧了些，似乎弄疼了他，使他轻微的挣扎了一下。

就在这期间，他们终于来到了套房门前，工作人员用手中的磁卡刷开了房门后，毕恭毕敬的双手递上。

“祝您食用愉快。”

在两人进了房间后，工作人员鞠了个躬并关上房门就离开了。

在仅有两人的房间内，轰轻柔的将怀中的少年放在了床上，坐在床侧，对着少年的方向扭过身子，右手压在洁白的床单上，上身下压，双目中满是柔情的看着对方，情不自禁的伸出左手摩擦着对方红润潮湿的嘴唇。

“之前，是你救了我，现在换我来救你了。”

低沉的声音在房中回荡着，而诉说的对象却明显无法听进。

TBC.


End file.
